This invention relates to kidney dialysis machines and more particularly to portable dialysis machines. The new dialysis machine includes additional sensor and monitor functions related to blood parameters and general client status during the dialysis process.
Various systems are used to accomplish the kidney dialysis operation and a variety of equipment configurations are currently known in the art. There are fairly simple portable dialysis machines as well as loosely integrated complex systems used in chronic care environments. Historically dialysis machines have operated with fixed operating parameter functions allowing little operator interaction. This was partially due to safety considerations, less need for operator training, and consistent, repeatable treatment of patients.
More recently it has been thought that more operator interaction for a particular patient may provide better treatment results. With the advent of the use of computers or smart controllers to aid the operator and to monitor safety concerns, it has become possible for more flexible, self-contained operator controlled dialysis machines. This is particularly true for portable dialysis machines that receive the benefit of the miniaturization of elements for use in such machines.
An example of a portable system which discloses a significant amount of operator control is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,770. This invention includes a dialysis machine mounted on wheels and having a touch panel display for operator interaction. The dialysis machine has one or more micro controllers to operate and control the hydraulic and blood flow paths. Also included is a safety or protective micro controller to monitor safety both in terms of operator actions and in equipment operation.
The system interface involves a touch screen display that includes display of images equivalent to labeled push button switches for the operator to select functions and set parameter values of the system. The dialysis machine includes many of the traditional monitor parameters and controls for dialysis machines that were preset and not available for direct operator control. However, the disclosure does not include or anticipate blood sampling and laboratory type analysis, pulse monitoring or electrocardiogram monitoring in dialysis machines. Also, use of voice activation technology by a patient in an emergency situation is not a functional element.
While systems for analysis of the hydraulic flow path have been disclosed as for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,024,756 and 5,744,027, the evaluation of the blood parameters in the blood flow path to detect blood clotting, hemoglobin clotting time and triponet has not been implemented in currently known machines. Any such analysis is done separate from the dialysis unit. Performing blood tests such as blood clotting may improve the affectivity of the dialysis process in patient treatment.
The present invention may sample and test the blood of the patient during dialysis for evaluating dialysis affectivity and for input to adjust operational parameters. Monitoring of the patient pulse and ECG data to monitor patient well being during the dialysis process may be performed. There may be improved safety of use of dialysis machines in situations wherein the patient is not continuously monitored by a human operator.
As can be seen, there is a need for an integrated, portable dialysis machine that includes blood analysis, pulse monitoring and ECG monitoring.